Hogwarts assignment collection
by goingondreamer
Summary: Divination assignment, used history, planetary and abnormal prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood had never been known to have any kind of 'seeing' ability. In truth, she just didn't like to talk about it. She only ever saw bad things. Things like Fred dying. Like the basilisk hurting Harry. She never saw anything good, so she didn't talk about it. But tonight she has a dream that she can't ignore for much longer.

She tosses and turns in the bed. It was a good thing she is alone lest she wake someone from her screaming and thrashing.

When she wakes up she's pale and sweating. _Just a dream_, she tells herself. Only she knows it's not. It has happened too many times before for her to be able to pass it off as coincidence any more. The planetary alignment was coming and her dreams were only getting worse. Something bad was going to happen and with each passing night, the nature of the disaster became clearer.

The Old Religion had not taken kindly to being shunned for the last alignment, and this time it wanted to show the world just what it could do.

She steps up to the window in her bedroom and peaks behind the curtain. It's bright for this time on a morning in winter. The sun is peeking over the horizon when it's usually hidden by the Earth. She shudders. It's not normal. _Something is coming._

The thought remains with her as she goes about her morning routine. It thumps out a pattern in her head, almost like a heartbeat. Her blonde hair hangs loosely around her face as she hums a tune and tries to get the words out of her head.

She looks out of the window again. The sky is a bloody red colour. She quickly snaps the curtains across the window. She doesn't want to look.

_Something is coming. And the world with end. In fire. In hatred. In __blood._

She shivers and closes her eyes against the onslaught of images in her head. Earthquakes shatter the Earth, volcanoes erupt, tornadoes, avalanches, all kinds of natural disasters tear the ground apart, destroy everything in their path.

Then she sees a man. His hair touches his shoulders and he wears armour. She reached out to him, to warn him to move. There's going to be a crack opening up right where he's standing. She screams but now sound comes out. The man turns to face her with a smile. Her breath catches in her throat. She knows this man. Harry Potter, saving the world once again.

The Old Religion was sacrificed, so it demands a sacrifice in return. Something just as precious and vital to the world as it had been, and what better than the man who saved the Wizarding World? Saved so many lives and was worshipped almost like a god by some.

It was then that Luna understood. In order to save the world, you have to lose something. In just a few days they would have to lose something very important, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	2. Merlin' Legacy

The road was long and hard. The sun beat down on Merlin relentlessly, but Salazar had told him he was needed here, and so he would go.

Camelot was a land where magic was banned, illegal and worthy of the death penalty. Should anyone find out he had magic… Merlin shuddered at the thought. Salazar had told him not to mention the school in any form. Merlin had accepted the terms without question and set off on his journey.

Salazar had tutored him privately, his wandless magic capabilities exceeded three of the four founders, and he was getting close to matching Salazar. He'd have to use only wandless here, if he was to use any at all. Getting a wand out in the street would be just like shouting he was a wizard at the top of his lungs- not good.

Merlin wandered down the dirt street and towards the citadel. _Protect Arthur_, that was his mission, _the Once and Future king._

The days passed in a blur, he kept his magic secret from all but one, his friend and trusted mentor, Gaius. Saving Arthur's life had become something he didn't even think about anymore, it was just instinct.

The rest of the world would later view Merlin's deed and great and incredible feats of magic and wonder. He would fade into myth and legend. But to Merlin himself, they were merely the act of one friend saving another.

Merlin was Arthur's protector, advisor, and friend. In his eyes, he was nothing more than that. Not some great and powerful wizard to be worshipped for years to come. Not someone who deserved to be as remembered and well-known as he became.

On the day of Arthur's death, Merlin mourned for his friend, for the kingdom they had created for it was surely going to change. He had seen it in his dreams. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even this year, but it was going to change and he wouldn't be around to stop it, he knew that. He was meant to protect Albion and everything inside of it. Its people, its lands and its magic.

So Merlin knew he needed to do something about it. He had foreseen great witches and wizards, and terrible ones. Ones that would bring the world to its knees and the ones that would raise it from the ashes when all was said and done. So he forged a protector for each generation. One that would have his blessing until there came a time when Albion was in need and both he and Arthur would return to reclaim their kingdom. That was his legacy. Harry Potter, was his legacy.


	3. A Story Book Romance

An American monkey, after getting drunk on brandy, would never touch it again, and thus is much wiser than most men- and definitely much wiser than me.

Except, not brandy, chocolate and books. I read a book, it rips my heart out and I vow to never again read another book. It never works.

I sat in the Ravenclaw common room, a book in my lap and chocolate to my right, just at the right distance so I could reach out and grab a piece while I was reading. I'd made my way through the brownies by chapter three and had to force myself to slow down so that I didn't run out of chocolate before I was even half way through the book. My blonde hair tickled the sides of my face as I read about the love between Romeo and Juliet, the Wizard Tale.

I wanted a love like that, a fairy tale ending, a story book love. It's all I've ever wanted. I know I expect too much, books aren't real life, but that's what I want. To be able to lose myself in love like I can lose myself in _the Hunger Games, _or _Lorien Legacies_. I'm a halfblood, but I was raised mainly in the Muggle world with their books and their culture. They have created some marvellous things, tales of vengeance, and a bunny with a 'laughin' Place'.

"'ey, Mel?" Sam said from the other side of the common room. He was insufferable. He was a brat. "What'ch'ya readin'?" And he had a terrible accent to boot.

"Nothing, Sam." He raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored it. "We should go or we'll be late for Transfiguration." I warned. I'd learned through the years that there was one sure-fire way to get other Ravenclaws off your back, tell them they're going to be late for a lesson. It's not that we're teachers' pets or anything, we just like to be punctual… and to learn, obviously.

Sam and I had a bit of a reputation in our house, it was almost all out war between us- and not the kind that would lead to some lovey dovey romance like it does in my novels. No- it's the kind that leads to someone getting hurt. That someone just so happened to be me.

We were halfway into potions when it happened. It was our fourth year at Hogwarts and we'd been moved into a class with the Gryffindors for our OWLS. More to the point, we'd been moved into the same class as George Weasley.

It wasn't a crush I would ever admit to out loud, but I admired him. He was creative and passionate- plus, he pulled some pretty great pranks with his brother. But I couldn't deny that I had had a crush on George Weasley for two years now. I just wanted him to notice me! And that day, he did.

Just not in the way I had hoped.

I was working with Sam on a boil curing potion when he decided he would hand me the ingredients in the wrong order, and improperly prepared!

George on the desk next to me, I'd turned to face him, just to see what he was doing, and gave him a shy smile. Then I felt the ingredient in my hand, Sam had just given me it, and I put it in the potion. I heard Sam's hasty retreat from the potion, but not in time to make my own.

I heard the potion hissing and bubbling, and before I had time to react, it had all but exploded all over the desk- and my bag.

"My book!" I cried, reaching out to grab at my bag. I felt a weight knock me out of the way before I could touch the messy gunk that had been my potion.

"You!" I heard when the weight lifted from me. I blinked up, confused at the chain of events- and where was Professor Snape in all of this? "You gave her the wrong ingredient."

"I di' no'!" I heard Sam protest. "It's no' m' faul' she pu' i' in wrong."

"Yes you did! You gave her porcupine quills when you should have given her the python scale! I saw!"

"Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled- wait, George was defending me? That was George? "Why is it you were paying more attention to Miss Hallowell's potion than to your own?"

"I,uh-"

"And Mr Winchester, why did you pass the wrong ingredient? Your actions could have caused mayhem for the entire class! There could have been a fire, the potion could have spread further and caused illness that Madame Pomfrey may not have had a way to cure. Could you live with yourself if that had been the case?" Silence. "Well?"

"No, sir. I wasn't thinking-"

"Exactly! You weren't thinking. Detention. My office at seven sharp- and twenty points from Ravenclaw for your misconduct in a dangerous environment. Now get out, the lot of you."

I hurried from the classroom, not wanting to be in there a second longer. I knew why he'd done it, it was revenge for the 'misplacement' of his Herbology texts last night. He did find them, eventually, strung up from the Astronomy tower. But to do it in such a public way! Well, at least I hadn' got the detention, maybe he'd be more cunning from now on, more Slytherin like I was.

It was a close call, my sorting, I was almost, almost a Slytherin, but my thirst for knowledge had won out over my cunning and got me into Ravenclaw, a fact I was ever thankful for. I don't think George would ever have helped me if I was a Slytherin, he'd have hated every fibre of my being if his other siblings were anything to go by.

"Hey." I felt someone grab my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it didn't get me." I tried to pull away. That was the first time a potion of mine had ever gone wrong. It was embarrassing; I just wanted to be left alone. The hand didn't let go. I turned around to come face to face with George Weasley, Fred not far behind. "Thanks, uh, for pushing me down when I was about to touch it, and for, uh, sticking up for me."

"No problem." George shrugged. "The jerk deserved everything he got. I think your bag's ruined though." He held up what was left of my bag- and my book. "Snape cleaned it just after you left, I thought you might want it even though, well, y'know."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"I was wondering, uh, it's just that I saw the title of your book and it's a bit, well, unreadable now, and Fred and I have a copy we had to study for a tutor at home once and we don't read it anymore, and maybe you want it?" it came out faster than I'm sure he intended, but I got the jist of it.

"That… that would be really nice, thank you." I smiled at him.

"Great!" George grinned. "Meet me after dinner, I'll take you up to the common room and get it for you."

I smiled to myself. My story book romance might just come true.


	4. DADA

"There will come a time in every young wizards' life when their skills in Defence are tested, some more so than others. Some may only need to deflect the odd jinx in the school hallways, others may need to duel dangerous, and quite possibly mad, criminals with a nasty habit of hurting people." Harry James Potter lent against the desk behind him as he spoke. He'd come into Hogwarts as a guest lecturer for Defence Against the Dark Arts as a personal favour for Professor McGonagall. The regular Defence teacher, one who had outlasted the cursed first year, had fallen ill and McGonagall had needed a replacement for a week- Harry had happily obliged, there was no one better than a retired Auror to teach about defending people against the Dark Arts.

"But, this will also test your courage, you knowledge, your cunning, and your loyalty. You have to be able to stay and face the criminal to use your knowledge of defensive spells and use them cunningly to get win the duel. And, of course, always protect the innocents and your partner."

"You see," Harry continued, "one quality is useless without the other. So while you're all pranking each other, you're getting caught because your not working together. To get the best result in defensive, and offensive, actually, magic you have to work together... I probably shouldn't have suggested that- no one tell Professor McGonagall I taught you about pranking, okay?" He eyes each fourth year student in turn. They all grinned and nodded, planning who they were going to team up with to prank their next victim. "But I wouldn't be a Marauder's son if I didn't pass on a little knowledge. I pulled a prank once, after my Hogwarts days, on one of the other trainee Aurors. I made his hands glow for a week. It was actually quite funny when we had to play capture the flag in the night and all you could see we're these glowing hands and... Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm meant to be talking about defence, not pranks."

"A defensive spell can be anything from a shield, to a counter curse and wards. This is all defensive magic that will protect you from Dark Magic. But there's another way to look at it- if you say a spell is influenced by it's caster, as many people do, then a seemingly light spell, for example Agumenti, can be dark with the right intention behind it. Just as a protective spell, if used with malicious intent, can be classed as Dark. It's all relative to the caster's intent. Understand?"

"Yessir." The class chorused. Harry nodded and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pondered for a moment and then asked for a volunteer. A shy, Ravenclaw girl stepped up to the front. Her hair was almost white and her last name was Lovegood, she said. Harry smiled at her and thought of Luna, they had to be related, they had the same dreamy look in their eyes.

"Alright then, Miss Lovegood. If I were to cast a spell right now, say one to make you fall, how would you counter it, or react?"

"I-I don't know if I could, sir." She paused. Harry smiled at her encouragingly.

"Go on."

"The spell would act too fast for me to do anything but fall unless I heard it being cast, in which case I'd either try a shield, or a cushioning charm on the ground."

"Good! Very good, in fact." Harry spun to face the class. "You're not always going to see or hear a spell coming at you, and even if you do, you might not know the effects of what the spell is going to be so you won't be able to defend yourself against it. But there are things you can do. Shield charms are the most useful thing I have ever learnt. Certain ones will reflect a spell back to it's caster, and others will absorb the spell into the shield and make it stronger. Some will protect against physical attacks and some will only protect against magical attacks. The stranger of the spell being used against you will also change which shield you use. A simple protego will shield you from the most common jinxes and hexes, but not dementors, whereas the patronus charm will."

"Sir?" A dark haired boy raised his hand at the back of the room. Harry nodded to him to continue. "What if we go up against the Unforgivables?"

"Well," Harry sucked in a breath, "if that happens, there aren't any shield charms strong enough to defend against them. There has to be a lot of intention behind and Unforgivable, and if there's enough to make it work, there's going to be enough to break any defence you try to throw up. You could try to throw off the Imperius curse, if you have a strong mind, but it is likely that you won't even realise you've been placed under it."

"Can you throw off an Imperius, sir?" A Slytherin boy asked from the far right corner of the room, Harry couldn't quite make out which one had asked.

"I have done in the past, yes. But I have also spent years perfecting mental shields to stop an enemy invading my mind if they try to. It is unlikely that any of you would be able to throw it off unless you have a natural mental ability. But even then you would have to know you were under the Imperius to have much of a chance." The class stayed silent.

"It's a big world out there. And to be honest, it's scary. Some of the things I've seen... It's not good. A witch was once killing Muggles with spikes. They had no way to defend themselves. She was using magic to drill spikes right through their, well, you don't need to know. The point is, if they had been able to defend themselves with a shield charm, they would have lived. So when I got to her during the act, the first thing I did was throw up a Protego around the woman she has targeted. That is defence in practice."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is probably going to be the most useful class you take. It has the most practical uses for the every day wizard. While Potions has uses for Mediwitches and Potions Masters, and Ancient Runes had uses for historians, usually looking into Merlin, Defence has uses for every witch and wizard." A shrill noise rang in the classroom. "And that, is the end of our lesson. Dismissed."


	5. Merlin's Legacy- CoMC sequel

The journal sat alone on a shelf, covered in the dust from the decaying stone walls that sat around it. No one had touched the book in over a hundred years; legends of the gruesome fates to befall people who had tried to trespass on the sacred land in the past had kept many away. But in an age where legend was no more than fairy tale, they weren't enough to keep the archaeologists away.

Dust began to fall from the far wall until a small crack appeared. The first sunlight that shone through the crack cast an eerie glow into the temple. Slowly, piece by piece, the stone was removed and the first humans in over a century laid their eyes on the journal of a lowly peasant.

Or so they thought.

The book sat in museums for years, travelling the world, being gazed upon by hundreds of thousands of people. The book that told them about nothing they could understand, the dialect so long dead that even the most experienced linguistic scholars could not translate its contents.

Or so they thought.

They thought a lot of things about this journal, a dead language, a peasant's journal, a king's, a god's. The legend of the journal changed throughout the years, but it was never accredited to its real origin- magic. Not until the Second Wizarding War.

"After the second war against Lord Voldemort, our heroes set a new world into motion. Harry Potter, the pioneer of this new world, was the only one who could understand the teachings of the journal. The teachings of Albion."

"This journal, this seemingly mundane, muggle object, brought forth a new era of peace and prosperity to the land. It brought back Albion. It is said that contained within these pages are a list of duties for each of Merlin's legends, the only ones who could ever hope to read the book. Now, Harry Potter translated as much of this book as he could for us, he _claimed _that it was everything, but there is a lot of scepticism surrounding that. If there really was a secret list, it is meant for the Legacy's eyes only, and we have already got so much more from this book than we had ever thought possible."

"The name of Albion's Arthur to Harry's Merlin has never been confirmed. Harry himself refused to give details, and the reincarnation himself never stepped forward to claim his throne, if he was a he, anyway. Some like to say it was Harry's wife, Ginny Potter, who should have the title. Others say it was still royal English blood or other influential figure in the muggle world. But whatever the case, they paved the way to the new world. Our world."

"And here we are, many years after our well known heroes had died; still talking, still learning, still grateful for their vast achievements." The professor walked in front of his class, pacing from each end of the lecture hall to the other. The students, muggle and magical alike, leaned forwards in their seats, eager to learn more about their topic- how two such separate worlds came to coexist. "Who would've thought a dusty old book no one could translate would lead to this?" He looked out among his students. "Class dismissed, I'll see you all on Monday."

Chairs scraped and papers rustled as the students left the room and called goodbye to their professor, bidding him a nice weekend. Once they had all left and the door was closed, the dark haired man pulled out a journal from his desk and he started reading. He had one more instruction, and then he could move on.


End file.
